The Tribes
The Tribes is an empire by Baryonyx. It is a part of the Tabsians Super Empire. It is based on the Tribal Faction from Totally Accurate Battle Simulator. Unlike other empires, this empire uses Berry as a substitution of Gold, most likely to reflect the empire's prehistoric nature. This empire also doesn't has gold mines, but rather berry bushes due to the same reason. Units Tribal Gatherer The economic backbone unit. Without Gatherer Hustle, it has 1 bar of health and isn't armored. It costs 150 berry and takes 8 seconds to be trained. It has 2 abilities: Gatherer Hustle and Shamanic Staff. Gatherer Hustle This is a passive ability. When this ability is researched, all Tribal Gatherers will have 2 bars of health and moves much faster. Shamanic Staff This is an active ability. When this ability is researched, Tribal Gatherers could build a Shamanic Staff, which'll heal and cure any unit around it similiar to garrison effect. Only two Shamanic Staffs that are allowed to be built. Clubber The light melee unit. It has 2 bars of health and isn't armored. It costs 100 berry and takes 8 seconds to be trained. While it deals lower damage compared to Swordwrath, he costs lower and faster to be trained, making it could be massed easily. Hunter Spirit This is an active ability. When this ability is activated, Clubbers will move faster and deal more damage, but at the cost of slow movement for 7 seconds after the effect ends. Spear Thrower The light ranged unit. It has 1 bar of health and isn't armored. It has the same range as Archidon, and somewhat could kite. It costs 300 berry and takes 15 seconds to be trained. Tipped Spears This is an active ability. When this ability is activated, all Spear Throwers will throw Tipped Spears, which will inflict poison to the enemy. Chieftain The main tank unit. It has 6 bars of health and is armoured. Axe Throw This is an active ability. When activated, Chieftain will throw its two axes to the desirable enemy or the nearest enemy. After throwing, Chieftain will use blunt attacks, which deal much lower damage. It could pick up the thrown axes to use them back when it steps on the axes (the axes won't despawn unless the chieftain dies). This ability will start recharge after Chieftain picks its axes back. Stoner The anti-armor ranged unit. It has a slightly shorter range than Archifons and somewhat could kite. It has 1 bar of health and isn't armored. It costs 400 berry 100 mana and takes 21 seconds to be trained. Its projectiles deal extra damage to armored units. Rocks This is a passive ability. When researched, Stoner's rocks will have a 45% chance to stun the enemy. Bone Mage The spellcaster unit. It costs 500 gold 400 mana. Spine Summoning This is an active ability and doesn't require to be researched. When activated, Bone Mage will summon thorn-shaped bones out of the ground in a similiar pattern with Marrowkai, but on the target, Bone Mage will summon a cluster of thorn-shaped bones which deals AoE damage, stuns, and knockbacks enemy units. Implosive Mana This is an active ability. When activated, Bone Mage will summon a white ball at the desired place which'll suck nearby enemy units to it, immobilizing them but still could attack and be controlled. The white ball will last for 15 seconds, after that the ball will implode then explode, dealing huge damage to any enemy units that got sucked. It costs 400 mana to cast and has a long cooldown due to how powerful the ability is. Raptor The counter-assassination and distracter unit. The raptor could detect and damage invisible enemies that are normally unnoticeable (e.g. Shadowrath with Shinobi, Vampire in Bat Form). It also has a high speed, slightly faster than Shadowrath, but still slower than Pouncer Deads. It also could sometimes dodge projectiles and could attack while moving. It costs 450 gold 100 mana. Hunter Pack This is a passive ability. It has a similiar effect with Fixate and Pack Mentality. Mammoth The heavy tank unit. It has 14 bars of health and is armored. It costs 1500 gold and takes 40 seconds to be trained. It could damage enemies by moving. It has 1 ability: Mammoth Growth. Mammoth Growth I, II when this ability is researched, all Mammoths will have an increased amount of health. Level I will make Mammoths have 18 bars of health, while level II will make Mammoths have 22 bars of health. Technologies Castle Spearman I, II, III This technology acts similiarly with other castle units. Resilience When this technology is researched, statues will gain an additional amount of health Passive Income I, II This technology acts similiarly with Passive Income from other empires. Ghost Tower I, II This technology acts similiarly with Ghost Tower from other empires. Level I will spawn a Chieftain, while level II will spawn a Mammoth. Trivia *Out of all units, only Tribal Gatherer and Raptor that isn't actually in the Tribal Faction in TABS. **Raptor is in the Secret faction, while Tribal Gatherer is based on a scrapped unit Gatherer. *Protector is the only unit from Tribal Faction in TABS that isn't in The Tribes. *It is the only faction in Tabsians Super Empire that has a proper spellcaster unit. Category:Empires Category:Tabsians